


yestoday

by lumark99



Series: 31 days of kpop soulmate prompts [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Awkward Romance, Fluff and Crack, He needs sleep, M/M, Teen Romance, This is crack, i love lumark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Yesterday was awful. But today was way better





	yestoday

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write lumark because they're one of my favorite pairings!  
> hope u enjoy!

**_Prompt: You meet your soulmate the day after the worst event of your life._ **

Yesterday was _awful_.

First, Mark had woken up late and missed his morning lecture,  _ then  _ while he was walking to his favorite café (because only caffeine would make his day better) some random idiot ran into him and spilled their hot coffee on him and of course, he was wearing his favorite white t-shirt. After that encounter he just decided to go to the library because he just wanted some  _ peace and quiet _ but alas as he walked into an aisle to pick a book he ran into a couple, and they were  definitely not studying.

He then gave up on doing anything because it was obviously not his day so he went back to his dorm and you know what was the first thing he saw as he walked in? His roommate and his boyfriend on the couch having a full-blown make-out session (his roommate later claimed he had texted Mark but Mark’s phone had died sometime throughout the day so he, of course, didn’t receive the text).

He had shut the door, walked out, and didn’t stop until he was blocks away from his apartment and in some random park. If he was in his ordinary state of mind he would’ve texted one of his friends, probably Johnny, and ask to crash at their place, but he wasn’t, so  _ instead  _ he found a park bench that was conveniently near him, climbed on and tried to make himself and comfortable as possible and passed out, in broad daylight might he add.

He woke up to a hand gently shaking his shoulder and he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Oh thank god,” a deep voice exclaimed in relief, “I thought you were dead man, I was just about to call 911.” He jumped up and looked around, where the  _ fuck  _ was he?

“Ugh,” he groaned and looked up the man groggily, “Where the fuck am I?” He heard the voice chuckle.

“I don’t know bro, I was just doing my daily run and then I see you passed out on this bench so don’t ask me.”

“Oh.” Mark furrowed his brows and took in the other males appearance in more detail.

He was tall, at least a couple of inches taller than Mark, he had big eyes that were shining in glee and his defined eyebrows were arched up in amusement. His brown hair was cropped short but a few strands still fell onto his forehead. His nose was perfectly sloped and his lips were curved into a happy smile. Mark felt his mouth go dry. Oh, he was  _ hot _ . His eyes trailed down, the other boy was wearing a tank top that showed off his bulging biceps. He was  _ really  _ hot.

“Like what you see?” Mark snapped his head back up and saw the guy smirking at him.

“N-No,” he stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse, “I... uh like your shoes.”  _ Nice one Mark _ .

“Thanks man!” The guy yelled happily and Mark almost covered his ears, “my friend got them for me. It’s limited edition. Oh and I forgot to mention, I’m Lucas!” Mark just stared at him.  _ Huh _ .

“I’m Mark. Anyways, can you tell me what the time is and where we are?” Mark stood up hesitantly from the bench, “I gotta get back before my afternoon lecture.”

“Bro.” Lucas stared at him weirdly, “It’s 7 o’clock in the morning.” Mark froze momentarily.

“What?” He screeched and grabbed Lucas’s shoulders (he had to tiptoe to do so), “what do you mean? I swear I was only asleep for a couple of hours, it can’t already be the next day!” Lucas just stared at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t know man, it looks like you still need more sleep, you look kinda…dead.” Mark just groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Well, at least yesterday is over,” he sighed in relief, “it was probably the worst day of my life.” He heard a gasp of amazement.

“Bro, me too!” Lucas ogled at him, “yesterday was shit, so many bad things happened to me. It was honestly the worst day of my life too.”

There was a brief silence and then both of them sprang apart, pointing at each other in amazement.

“ARE YOU MY SOULMATE??!” they shouted loudly in unison.

“Mark, bro,” Lucas looked at him, his eyes tearing up, “you may look like absolute shit and I may be sweaty as hell and we may just have met like 10 minutes ago, but I’m glad you're my soulmate.”

“Bro,” Mark said softly, “me too.” They had both burst into laughter after and Lucas had shyly offered to take Mark out for breakfast.

They may have gotten several weird glances because Lucas was still sweaty and in his jogging clothes and Mark may or may have not had a twig in his hair but at least they were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is irrelevant but today is my 365 days with mark which is kinda why i wrote this story lmao ^^


End file.
